


Night In

by metalhead98



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I was bored okay, M/M, Septicpie, Smut, not very good, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhead98/pseuds/metalhead98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Jack and Felix smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night In

"Come on baby I only have a few days with you," Jack said pulling Felix toward the couch.

"Okay fine," Felix said.

"So what do you want to watch?" Jack asked.

"Do you have Donnie Darko?" Jack nodded and went over to his collection and bent over looking for the movie. Felix stared at the Irishman's ass as he looked for the movie and bit his lip. He wondered what it would be like to be inside that tight ass. What pretty noises would his little boyfriend make... 

"Felix!" Jack exclaimed annoyed and a little sad his boyfriends mind was drifting once again.

"Huh?" Felix said.

"You weren't paying attention... Again," Jack said looking away.

"I'm sorry baby what did you say?" Felix asked. Jack blushed and looked down. 

"I asked if you wanted to cuddle..." He's so adorable Felix thought.

"Of course!" Felix said happily. Jack's face lit up and sat on the couch. Felix pulled Jack toward him and they started the movie. Felix really liked the movie but he kept getting distracted by the little things his boyfriend did. The way he buried his head in Felix's chest when he got jump scared and then the way he tried to play it off afterwards. The warmth of his body against Felix's.

God I can't take it anymore, Felix thought. He nibbled on Jack's earlobe and Jack giggled. Felix smiled and went to the spot behind his ear and bit down which made Jack gasp and bite his lip. He went to the side of his pale throat and pressed little kisses before he sucked a dark mark into his skin. Jack closed his eyes and grabbed onto Felix's hair. Felix pulled away and admired his work. Jack's pale skin was the best to leave dark marks on. He turned Jack's head and kissed him softly but it grew more passionate as they kept on. 

Felix pulled away and saw Jack's bruised lips and god did it turn him on. He pulled Jack onto his lap and kissed him hard. Jack moaned and pushed down causing Felix to moan into his mouth. Felix's hands were at his waist but moved further south and massaged that tight ass he was imagining earlier. Jack pulled away and moaned.

"Fuck Felix," he moaned gripping Felix's shirt tightly. Felix pulled one hand away and started unbuttoning Jack's pants. He got the button undone and zipper down and went back to his ass sticking his hand inside. His finger went over Jack's crack then slightly spread his cheeks apart fingertips ghosting over his entrance.

"Fuck," Jack said pushing back. Felix went to his ear. 

"You want it don't you?" he said pressing his finger harder against Jack's entrance causing him to gasp. Jack bit his lip and nodded. "You want me to fuck this tight hole?" Felix asked. 

Jack moaned and nodded. "Fuck yes Felix..." Jack said pushing back again. 

Felix pulled his hand out and sucked on one of his fingers until it was nice and wet while Jack watched. His hand went back and Jack shivered at the feeling of Felix's cold wet finger against his entrance. Felix circled around it then finally pushed in. He got passed the ring of muscles andJack pressed his forehead into Felix's shoulder. Felix pulled his finger in and out and Jack moaned. He pulled it out and Jack whined. 

He stuck two fingers into his mouth and taste Jack of one of them. Once he got them nice and wet he went back to Jack's hole pressing one in then the other. Jack hissed at the burn and Felix waited for him to adjust. 

"I'm okay now. Go ahead," Jack whispered after a bit. Felix obeyed and pushed his fingers in and out and Jack bit his lip. Felix saw the pain in Jack's face and searched for a little bump. When he found it, Jack arched back slightly and moaned. 

"Do that again please," Jack said. Felix pressed on that bump again and Jack moaned loudly biting his lip afterward. Felix was mesmerized by how beautiful Jack was like this face contorted in pleasure. He was so tight and hot on the inside he couldn't wait to fuck into it.

"Fuck Jack you're gorgeous like this," Felix said and Jack blushed at his words. Jack pushed back against his fingers and moaned as they went deeper. Felix still thrust them in and out scissoring them and Jack rocked with them. "Fuck Felix stop," Jack whispered. Felix pushed in one more time before pulling them out. 

"How about we take this to your bedroom," Felix whispered huskily. Jack nodded. Felix picked him up and led him to the room. He gently put him on the bed and started to take his shirt off. The skin underneath was pale and Felix had to fight the urge to mark him everywhere. 

Jack pulled at the hem of Felix's shirt and he pulled it over his head. Since Jack's pants were already undone he pushed them off along with his boxers and his erection sprang out. Felix licked his lips and licked a stripe on the underside before taking the tip into his mouth suckling slightly. 

"Mmm Felix," Jack moaned. He buried his fingers in Felix's soft blonde hair but then he pulled away. Jack whined but Felix put a finger to his lips. He stood up and pulled off his jeans and boxers. 

"Fuck Felix," Jack said wide eyed. Felix smirked. 

"See something you like?" Jack gulped but nodded. Felix crawled back on top of him and kissed him hard lifting his leg to get more comfortable. Felix pulled away. "Do you have any lube?" he asked. Jack nodded. 

"The nightstand," he said. Felix got up and rummaged through the stand until he found the lube. 

"Cherry?" Felix said reading the tube.

"I like the way it's smells," Jack said blushing. Felix went over to him and kissed him softly. 

"You're adorable you know that," he said pulling away. He popped the top of the lube and put some on his palm waiting for it to get warm. He started to rub it on moaning at the sensation causing Jack's dick to twitch which made him blush. After he was done he leaned over and put Jack's leg over his shoulder and rubbed his cock against his entrance. 

"You ready baby?" Felix asked. Jack nodded. He pushed in slowly and Jack bit his lip to stop from crying out. After he was fully seated Felix waited for Jack to adjust to his girth. After awhile Jack nodded and Felix slowly circled his hips. 

"Feels so... Full," Jack said clawing at Felix's back moaning. He could feel the way it stretched him open and filled him almost completely. 

Felix was in heaven. Jack's hole was velvety soft and hot and so goddamn tight. He fucked into Jack slowly but soon he was asking Felix for more. 

"Please Felix, faster," he said whimpering. Felix didn't need to be told twice. He went faster and lifted Jack's leg higher to go deeper into that tight hole. 

"Fuck Jack you're so fucking tight," Felix growled out. He looked at Jack's face and Jack was moaning and biting his lip. He started to tilt his thrusts looking for that spot inside him. 

"Oh fuck!" Jack practically screamed.

Felix smirked. Found it, he thought to himself. 

Now Jack was saying his name like a mantra as he slammed into him. Felix grabbed his face and kissed him sloppily as he rammed into his velvety heat. Jack moaned into his mouth and he swallowed the sound. He pulled away and started to kiss Jack's chest and nipping at his nipples making Jack bury his fingers into his hair. He kissed his paled skin sucking little marks all over Jack's chest. Felix went into the crook of Jack's neck breathing heavily as he fucks deeper into Jack. 

"Fuck Felix fuck... I'm so close," he said reaching for his cock. But Felix slapped his hand away. 

"If you want to come you have to come on my dick alone," he said smirking. Jack's eyes widened.

"Felix I can't-" 

"Have you tried?" Felix interrupted. Jack shook his head. "Then try." 

"Okay," Jack whispered. He closed his eyes focusing of just the feeling of Felix slamming in and out of him hitting his sweet spot every time. He felt the slide and the slight squelch of lube. "Oh fuck," he whispered. He spread his legs as far as they could go and clawed at Felix's back. "Fuck fuck fuck. Mmm Felix," he moaned. Felix could feel him starting to tighten around him. He nibbled on Jack's earlobe. 

"Come on baby," he whispered. He started ramming into him as fast and hard as he could the bed shaking and hitting the wall. "Come for me." 

Jack cried out as he came onto his stomach and Felix's. Felix moaned. His hole was a vice grip and it wasn't long before he came deep inside Jack. He rode out his orgasm then fell onto Jack. They were breathing heavily then Felix pulled out. Jack winced at the feeling. Felix stood up and went to the restroom and came back with a wet rag. He wiped his stomach then cleaned Jack's. He also wiped his thighs because come was leaking out of his pink puffy hole. 

"I'm gonna be sore in the morning but it was totally worth it," Jack said sleepily. Felix smirked. He threw the rag and got on the bed and pulled Jack toward him. Jack cuddled close to him and soon they were both fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's good I used to be good at writing this stuff and now it's this. So I hope you enjoy.


End file.
